<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FreezerBurn Drabble Collection by Dragondeathdrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256732">FreezerBurn Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondeathdrop/pseuds/Dragondeathdrop'>Dragondeathdrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondeathdrop/pseuds/Dragondeathdrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Drabble collection for the Freezerburn ship. Unless otherwise noted the chapters won't be connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang sat up in bed, her brow dripping with sweat. She had that nightmare again... the one about Adam.<br/>
<br/>
“Yang? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Weiss asked as she sat up and looked at her wife.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-no I’m not. I had that nightmare... you know the one where Adam takes you away from me?”<br/>
<br/>
Weiss turned on the light and brought her hand to Yang’s face. “Remember what I said?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll be my shield... I’ll be your sword,” Yang whispered as she put her forearm where the tattoo of a sword rested against Weiss’ shield.<br/>
<br/>
“Forever, because I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Binding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, this is not what I expected would happen when I woke up today,” Weiss muttered as she pulled her arm closer to her body.</p><p>“Hey, do you mind? You’re yanking me around too.” Yang said as her arm pulled away from her. </p><p>“You just had to put your hand in the knot, could’ve waited for me to unravel it but no. Your impulsive, brutish, self just had to act on impulse.” Weiss grumbled.</p><p>“Hey, you stuck your hand in the other side. For someone so smart that was dumb.” Yang shot back.</p><p>“I guess now we wait.” Weiss sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cyber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang gently cupped Weiss’s cheek. The white-haired girl had lost her arm in a Grimm attack, it had been Yang’s fault she had been hurt, all her fault.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Weiss. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She had been by her bedside for the past week and a half.</p><p>“Mmm… it’s okay, dolt.” Weiss said with a groan.</p><p>“You lost your left arm, they said that they’ll give you a cybernetic arm.”</p><p>“That’s good… that way I’ll match you.” Weiss’s eyes were glazed over, she was still in pain but she would push through.</p><p>“I thought I lost you…” Yang whispered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what’s an Atlesian doing all the way down here?” ‘Blondie’ asked Belladonna curiously.</p><p>“The Grimm tried to assassinate her, figured she could lay low with you and the Dragons for now.”</p><p>Blondie looked to the white-haired, blue-eyed Atlesian. “What’s your name girl?”</p><p>“I’m a young woman and my name is Weiss Schnee.”</p><p>Blondie’s purple eyes widened. “Well, well. A member of an Anti-Aug family wants a bunch of Augs to protect her. Why should I trust you?”</p><p>“I can give you any information you need. Access codes, ways to get into Atlas Level, things like that.”</p><p>Blondie’s eyes blazed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clubbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss’s arm rested lightly on Yang’s prosthetic as they walked into Oasis, a club which was located near Haven</p>
<p>“Well, Ice Princess, what would you like to do first? Dancing or drinking?” Yang whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll defer to you.”</p>
<p>Yang nodded and walked them over to the bar. “Two Strawberry Sunrises, no ice.”</p>
<p>The couple listened to the throbbing club music as people danced on the floor and their drinks arrived.  Yang’s metallic fingers followed the beat as her foot thumped softly.</p>
<p>Weiss decided to just sip her drink, melt into her girlfriend’s touch, and enjoy the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss silently entered the empty apartment to see Yang cradling Ruby in her arms.</p><p>The red-heads face was contorted in sorrow and Weiss could see the dried tears on her face. “Why would Blake just leave without telling anyone?” she whispered to Yang softly, to not disturb Ruby’s fitful sleep.</p><p>“I don’t know, I hope she has a really good explanation for it though. Not that it’ll be enough.” Yang whispered back sorrow mixed with rage was in her voice.</p><p>“I just don’t understand why she’d do it. They were in love with each other. Why’d she leave that way?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cold Flame, Burning Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flame-red wisp was racing through the woods, the trees blazed by her orange vision as she enjoyed the last of the sunset before it officially became evening. She was most active from dawn to dusk so she was trying to get in the last of her activity before she settled in for the night.</p><p>She blew past a pair of trees before accidentally colliding with an ice-white wisp.</p><p>“Ow! That hurt! What was that for?” The ice wisp asked her.</p><p>“Sorry, I was enjoying the last of the heat.”</p><p>“Right, well I’m Weiss.” Ice said.</p><p>Flame pulsed. “I’m Yang.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cooking?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss covered her face with her hand. This was… not going well.</p>
<p>When Yang had offered to help her cook, she had expected the blonde to at least know how to crack an egg.</p>
<p>Yang was great at many things, but cooking was most decidedly not one of those things. She had nearly burned the carrots that went with the chicken and that was AFTER the first pieces of chicken had been burned on the stove.</p>
<p>“Yang, I love you but how can you be so bad at cooking?”</p>
<p>“In my defense, Ruby is the one who usually does it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Recording</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s up everybody, it’s Ember Celica and this time on Wyvernborn we’ll be doing some multiplayer with the one, the only Myrtenaster!” Yang said enthusiastically into her microphone as she started to record.</p><p>Weiss silently snorted before she leaned forward. “It’s a pleasure to be here with you, always fun to play one of my favorite games.”</p><p>“That’s exactly why I asked you, you beat the game one hundred percent.”</p><p>“I have, more than once actually.”</p><p>“Well, have you picked your squad?” Yang asked and Weiss nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p> “Let’s rock and roll, ladies and gents. Celica Versus Myrtenaster!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Firefight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss crouched close to the ground, careful not to stick out as she moved from one piece of cover to another. She could hear other combatants shouting as they engaged their targets.</p><p>Seeing a piece of cover near her, she quickly ducked her head out before quickly sprint-rolling behind it.</p><p>She couldn’t afford to be sloppy; she knew Yang was here somewhere and how accurate with her shots she was.</p><p>Weiss kept her head on a swivel as she moved deeper into the warzone.</p><p>At least, until she heard a click behind her. “You lose, Weiss.”</p><p>Paint covered her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Swordplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang’s forehead was covered in sweat as her practice sword met Weiss’s with a dull thunk.</p><p>The two childhood friends had both discovered aptitudes with swords from an early age and become sparring partners. At eighteen years of age, they were both almost ready to both inherit their parent’s estates and become knights of the Territory of Patch.</p><p>Weiss preferred horseback combat, while Yang was better on foot but they covered each other’s backs unfailingly.</p><p>Yang deflected Weiss’s blow with a gauntleted hand and put her sword to Weiss’s throat. “Yield.”</p><p>“I yield.”</p><p>“Yes! That’s 30 to 31!” Yang cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss screamed, watching Yang fall into the oily tar pits of the Grimm was harrowing enough. Watching her emerge a twisted version of herself was even more so.</p><p>Grimm Yang clicked and hissed as she turned her attention to where Weiss was standing still in shock. “Kill, Kill, Must Kill!”</p><p>Yang lunged only to be met with a wall of ice. Weiss knew that it wouldn’t stall her for long so she had to hurry.</p><p>She conjured one of her summoned armors as the wall exploded into a thousand shards. It was now or never.</p><p>Ethereal sword met darkened claw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two wolves raced side by side through the snowy forest after their prey, one had fur as orange as the sun while the other’s pelt was blue like the sky.</p><p>The orange-furred one brought the deer down with a swift bite to the neck, her muzzle being stained red with blood. Once the mighty animal lay still, she waited patiently. “Well, that was fun.”</p><p>“Yang, do try to remember that they have antlers.” Her blue-furred companion chastised, before sitting down as well.</p><p>“Jeez, still looking after me like we’re pups.”</p><p>“Indeed I am.”</p><p>“I know, Weiss. I appreciate it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Blue and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiya Weiss! how are you this fine morning?” Yang asked her fellow dragon as she sat up.</p><p>Weiss just nodded, adjusting the blindfold around her eyes as she did, her cursed eyes that had given her nothing but fear and hatred. The blue-haired young woman simply got up and stretched.</p><p>“Well, glad you slept well! Want some tea to drink?” Yang was undaunted by the silence as she held a cup out.</p><p>Ren and Whitley were already finished with theirs and had gone off to spar but Yang had waited for Weiss.</p><p>Weiss cautiously took the cup before sipping it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fire dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blond warrior had found the true history of the world. She knew that Lady Salem and a handful of others had found the Dust of Lords and fought against the everlasting Grimm.</p><p>But she knew that their world had come at a cost. Lady Salem had started an endless cycle, that the world rejuvenated repeatedly before dying. That she had locked away the shards of dark away at the edge of the world.</p><p>The world itself seemed to be rejecting the endless cycles of Lady Salem’s age.</p><p>“Will you continue the cycle? Or break it?” The white-haired Keeper asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The rush of the job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang’s pager beeped quietly and she gave a sigh of contentment as she headed to her next case. She had been Chief of Orthopedic Surgery at Beacon Vale Hospital for three years and the rush of her job hadn’t worn off yet. She didn’t think it ever would.</p><p>As she wandered through the halls of the hospital, she quite literally ran into someone new.</p><p>“Ow, don’t you know where you’re going?” Yang said, annoyance in her voice.</p><p>“Not really, I just transferred here from Mantle Memorial. I’m Weiss Schnee, Head of Pediatrics. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Yang blushed softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alarms echoed through The Remnant’s command center as the viewscreen activated and pulled up a view of the endless space around the ship. “Grimm Tribe asteroids, two hundred meters and closing fast.”</p><p>“Deploy the Knights…” The ship’s commander said with a slight glance towards Princess Weiss who nodded.</p><p>The whole vessel shook as one of the hangar bays spit out its sole user.</p><p>“Yang… Celica… please be safe.” Weiss whispered.</p><p>Within the beast known as Celica, Yang closed her lilac eyes before she, and thus Celica roared as they charged the darkened creatures of the enemy. This would be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Caring for pandas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss and Yang entered the Red Panda exhibit. “Hi Pabu, Momo, Squeak, and Red. How are my favorite animals?”</p><p>Yang’s sing-song voice asked as she knelt down and started to lay the enrichment toys the pair had made the previous night on the leaf-lined floor of the enclosure.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes before she did the same. “You know they can’t reply to you. Why do you do that every time we come in here?”</p><p>“Because, Weiss. It’s to let them know we’re here. Besides, it shouldn’t matter if they can’t respond.”</p><p> “No, I suppose not. It’s still pretty silly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang quietly slipped out of the gala, she had been deep undercover in the SBC for three and a half years and this was finally her chance. She made her way to an elevator and silently incapacitated the wandering guards.</p><p>She had swiped the CEO’s keycard without him noticing, this would be her one chance to upload the information to the Assassins.</p><p>As she used the keycard to enter his office, she kept an eye on the door and began the download.</p><p>The door opened and Weiss Schnee walked in only to have a Hidden Blade pressed against her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>